New World New Rules
by lighthalk
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives on a planet controlled by a Bastet. Multi cross over SG-1, Guyver and Ranma 1\2. The continuation of Defender Guyver. I am working on just have hit a block.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New World New Rules

**Title: New World New Rules**

Author Notes

This story is the sequel to Defender Guyver

I would like to thank George for checking spelling and grammar.

Now we go on with the story.

Deep in the black void, where no light could escape, a lone figure curled in a fetal position, gathers its strength for that one chance to escape. Metallic orbs on the side of its head swivel back and fourth, searching for that one chance. The Metallic orbs slide to a halt, there not far from its location is a graviton shift. In a matter of seconds, it calculates the chance of success. Its host is weak and will not last much longer if its stays in the void. Draining all its reserves, it breaches the barrier.

In a lush green forest, a sudden concussion stirred the air and startled the animals inciting a thunderous stampede. Birds took flight, seeking escape from the unexpected intrusion. In the middle of a twenty-meter wide crater, a lone figure stands on the crystallized earth.

In the town about three miles south of the incident, the townspeople were in a state of shock. The barracks goes on high alert. People are taking shelter in their homes. In the elaborate throne, room of the temple sits a beautiful woman surrounded by lioness statues and ornate tapestry. She is dressed in white silk with gold trimming. Two large lionesses lay on either side of the throne. Two women, each with a metal lioness helmet and a staff, stands guard.

A woman dressed in a white cotton gown, a red tunic with black trim and an elaborate gold embroidered lioness head in the center of the tunic enters the throne room. She kneels before the woman on the throne with her head down, and waits for Bastet to acknowledge her.

"You may speak."

The woman raises her head. "Thank you Lady Bastet, we have encountered a massive energy spike north of our location. We sent out two scouts to find out what happened."

Bastet lowers her head, reaches over to pet the lioness on the right hand side of the throne, then raising her head she look directly at the page. "Have the scouts bring anything that they find back with them, I need to know if this was an attack or some thing else all together. You may go now." The page stands, bows toward Bastet, and leaves with haste to inform the scouts of Bastet's orders.

Two and a half hours later the two scouts are kneeling in front of Bastet. The head scout is a heavy muscular man, while the subordinate is lean and athletic. The head scout bows deeply to the floor and begins to speak. "Lady Bastet, please forgive us. We did not bring the child we found at the location of this disturbance to you. The child was undressed and having trouble breathing. We also saw what looked like burns to her back. Therefore, after we determined that it was safe to move the child, we gathered her up, and hurried back. We left her with the Barracks apothecary." Bastet's eyes flash a brilliant golden light. Causing the trackers to flinch, she points to the subordinate scout.

"I want you to take twenty scouts to the disturbance, then you will search for any signs what and who caused it." The subordinate leaves to implement Bastet's orders. Bastet then turns her focus to lead scout. "I want a full report now!"

The lead scout salutes to Bastet. "We were assigned to check on the disturbance, based on the last readings we traveled north on foot. After about an hour, we had still found no sign of an attacking force. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at a crater that was twenty meters wide and fifteen meters deep. It looked to be like a polished stone. The trees around the crater looked to have sustained no damage. At the bottom of the crater, a child lay on the ground with what looked like a demon looking down upon her. The demon was purple with gray orbs all over it. It had what looked like two shields attached to its back. The demon did not move from the spot. By the time, we made our way down to the child the demon sank into the ground leaving the child alone. On first inspection of the child, she was asleep with no clothes. Her breathing labored and her skin was hot to the touch. I gathered her up and my subordinate followed us covering our tracks. We placed the child in the care of the Barracks apothecary."

Bastet's mood changed almost instantaneously from neutral to serious. She sits down to consider the report. "Listen carefully. I would like you to bring the apothecary and the child before me. Then you're to join the other scouts without delay." Bastet watches the head scout leave. While she is in deep thought, the apothecary arrives with two assistants carrying the child. Bastet leans forward to get a better view of the child. The child looks to be ten to thirteen years old, with snow-white hair. Her emaciated frame shows signs of dehydration and starvation. "So how is the child doing?" Bastet asks the apothecary.

Stroking his gray beard the apothecary gives his assessment on the child. "Lady Bastet; I have done all I can for the child. I have applied an herbal balm to help her breathing, but if the child does not wake up soon then I am afraid that she will join her ancestors soon."

Bastet looks up from the girl toward the apothecary. "I will take care of the girl from now on. You may come back tomorrow to reexamine the child." The apothecary bows to Bastet and leaves along with his assistants. Turning to the two guards, "I want both of you to put the child in the sarcophagus."

Bastet stands at the head of the sarcophagus watching as the two guards lower the child in. The guards step back as the sarcophagus closes. Bastet turns to leave when a bright flash of light occurs. Looking back at the sarcophagus a look of horror etches her face. The side panel exploded away exposing the crystal power matrix. All the crystals send off sparks before they shatter. Rushing over to the sarcophagus Bastet pries the lid open then pulls the child from the still sparking remains of the sarcophagus.

With the child cradled in her arms, Bastet carries the child to her room. Bastet gently laid the child on her bead. "I refuse to let another child suffer like …. Little one, I have one option left. The other lords will not help and my shuttle will take too long. That means the Chopa'aye is the only choice. The Tau'ri is the only ones I know that might help you. Please hold on a little longer." Rising off the bed, Bastet leaves the room.

It's almost noon as Bastet and ten of her scouts enter the downed mother ship formerly named Bastet's Pride. Bastet and the scouts salvage every part of the communication system and transmitter array that still works. They are taking it all to the Chopa'aye to be jury-rigged to form a crude radio transmitter and hopefully receiver. As night falls, Bastet dials the Tau'ri planet. Once the Chopa'aye is open, Bastet begins broadcasting. "I am Lady Bastet; I am calling the Tau'ri because I have found a child with severe dehydration and starvation. I have not the means to cure this child. I am asking for medical help for the child. Pleases hurry." Bastet waits for a reply. Not receiving one, Bastet tries again to send the message but this time the transmitter dies as she is sends the message. Bastet turns to the scouts. "Clear up this junk. In addition, I want a scout watching the Chopa'aye, in case the Tau'ri sends help. You are to meet the Tau'ri with open arms; then guide the Tau'ri along with the apothecary to me." The scouts salute and begin cleaning up the dead communication unit.

Walking slowly to the temple Bastet ponders the situation. "I might have to break my word by implanting child with a Goa'uld larva. Will it accept the child, and save her or will it kill them both?" She set that thought to the side in case the Tau'ri did not respond.

Bastet just arrived at the summit of the temple. A scout sees her and addresses her, "Lady Bastet, we searched and found nothing but animal tracks, but we did disable a number of dangerous poaching traps."

Bastet nods to the scouts. "I see. Were the poaching traps linked to the girl in any way?"

The scout shakes her head. "They were all old, rusted and most likely abandoned."

"Ok, I want all the scouts to return. I hope that we will have visitors soon. I want every one at their best." Excusing the scout Bastet makes her way to check on the child.

The Priestess that Bastet assigned to care for the child was sitting by the bed applying a damp cloth to help reduce the fever.

Collapsing in the chair Bastet massages her head. Looking at the child Bastet begins to sniffle. "He would be about your age, wouldn't he?" Not wanting to disturb Bastet the Priestess continues working quietly. "I lost my only child. It took three years to get to that planet by shuttle with nearly all that time in the sarcophagus. When I arrived, I found a thriving planet, far more advanced than I thought it should be. Setting the shuttle down on a small island chain called Japan; I began scouting out the area. I wanted to establish what happened to Ra, but all my attempts failed. The System Lords are now a myth to them.

Depressed I visited a local tavern. The rest of the night is hazy. I awoke the next day still in loves embrace. I pulled away from him, than I yanked the sheet of the bed and wrapped it around me. He still did not wake up. I picked him up and in fit of anger; I threw him out the window. Somewhat satisfied with my self I set out to wash up. That is when I saw a silver band on one of my fingers. I later found out what that ring represented.

It was a little over three months; I became ill all of sudden. Not knowing the cause, I used the sarcophagus to heal me. The next morning I became ill again, this time in public place. A woman helped me to one of their hospitals. The apothecaries gather to work. They asked me all kinds of questions to determine the symptoms. When he wanted to draw my blood to run some tests, I nearly killed him. If the woman had not accompanied me, I probably would have. The doctor returned with the results in about an hour. Let us say I did not take it well. Later at the woman's house, I think her name is Tendo or some thing, she asked how I was going to tell my husband. When I looked confused, she pointed to the silver band on my finger.

Later that day, I returned to the house where I awoke with that man. I knocked on the door but no one answered, I turned to leave when he entered through the front gates. Beaten with an inch of his life and yet as soon his eyes saw me, he bowed at the waist and asked for forgiveness. I told him right there that I was with his child. He took it as any man would. He fainted; I picked him up and proceeded into the house.

For the next six months, I stayed at that house. It was a strain on my patience and my funds. Than came the birth of my child. It was wonderful and painful at the same time. They have a custom that the mother holds the father hand. I broke every bone in his hand, and swore that he would never lay a hand on me again. Looking in my baby's eyes is like looking at a clear blue sky. Therefore, I named him Ra.

The next four years were nothing but absolute bliss. Only to change a couple days after Ra's fourth birthday, I awoke to make breakfast for Ra and found him missing, with a note on the bed saying that I was soft, that I spoiled Ranma. I broke down, I had not moved for the whole day, just cried while in Ra's room. The next day anger and rage filled me. I leveled the house, literally. The day after, I started the five years search for my missing baby and the one who took him. During that time, I would find leads to their whereabouts, but they dried out fast.

Those years are the worst that I have ever faced in my life. Even still I grieve for leaving that planet with out him." Completely drained, Bastet crawls in to bed next to the child and falls asleep.

The priestess douses the all the lamps except for one small one on the desk were she begins to write Bastet's story down while keeping an eye on the child.

Just as the sun is cresting the mountains, the Chopa'aye activates, startling the drowsy scout. She watches as what looks like small metal cart emerging from the Chopa'aye. It rolls to a stop on the platform. Walking carefully up to it the scout starts to examine it. While the scout was occupied with the unknown object, she failed to notice the five people that stepped through the Chopa'aye.

Jack O'Neill notices the young woman dressed in a form fitting leather armor examining the M.O.U.F. "Excuse me, are you the one that called for help?"

Startled by the voices behind, her she turns around quickly falling into a crouch and hissing at her opponents. One of the men steps forward with his arms raised. The scout realizes that they might be the Tau'ri. Standing up fully she introduces herself. "I am Sheba of Bastet's Pride. I will escort you to the temple were the child lies."

The three men gather the equipment. The blond woman walks up to the scout and introduces every one. "Hi Sheba I am Coronel Samantha Carter." Sam points to the brown haired woman, "That is Doctor Janet Fraiser." Sam points to the dark skinned man, "that is Teal'c." Sam point to brown haired man with glasses "that is Daniel Jackson." Sam finely point to a salt and pepper haired man "That is Coronel Jack O'Neill."

They start there way to the temple with one stop to pick up the apothecary. They arrive at the apothecary's shop. Pounding on his door, Sheba tries to get his attention. An aged sticks his head out of the second story window screams at the person making so much noise in the morning. "Do you know I'm trying to sleep up here?"

Sheba, looking up at him, yells right back. "Don't give me that, I haven't slept all night. Jillion you are to accompany the Tau'ri and me to see Lady Bastet. Now move it; or else you'll have to explain to Lady Bastet why we are late."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New World New Rules

**Title: New World New Rules**

Author Notes

I would like to thank George for checking spelling and grammar.

Sorry but this chapter is shorter than I like. I ran into some walls typing this chapter up.

Now we go on with the story.

They start their way to the temple with one stop to pick up the apothecary. They arrive at the apothecary's shop. Pounding on his door, Sheba tries to get his attention. An aged man sticks his head out of the second story window screams at the person making so much noise in the morning. "Do you know I'm trying to sleep up here?"

Sheba, looking up at him, yells right back. "Don't give me that, I haven't slept all night. Jillion you are to accompany the Tau'ri and me to see Lady Bastet. Now move it; or else you'll have to explain to Lady Bastet why we are late."

Now with the apothecary they make their way to the temple. Arriving at the temple, they found the Head Priestess and two guards waiting. Kneeling in front of the Head Priestess, Sheba introduces their guests. The Head Priestess turns to the Tau'ri men "I am afraid only women and the apothecary may go past the main chamber." Jack was about to object to this but the Head Priestess explained that the child is in Lady Bastet's bed chamber which is located in Priestess Dormitory.

The guards gather up the equipment with Samantha. They arrive in time to catch Bastet half awake on the edge of the bed. The Head Priestess enters gaining Bastet's attention. "Sorry to wake you Lady Bastet, the Tau'ri has arrived." Gesturing to Samantha and Janet "This is Samantha Carter and Janet Fraiser."

Samantha instructs the guards in setting up the equipment while Janet examines the child. Finding that the child has a strong heartbeat, she preps both arms to receive IVs. She starts the first IV to rehydrate the child. Not wanting to cause the girl to go into shock from introducing a large amount of saline into her bloodstream she starts the other IV with blood type O+.

Around noon, Bastet leaves Janet and the apothecary to look after the child. Bastet joins the Tau'ri in the dining hall to discuss payment. Bastet sits across from Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and Samantha. One of her guards brings in a small chest and proceeds to place it on the table beside Bastet. Bastet looks at all four of them and says, "May I ask what the cost of this visit is going to be?" Before anyone can answer a high-pitched scream echoes throughout the building followed by an explosion. Arriving at what is left of her bedchamber door; Bastet crouches low and peeks around what is left of the doorframe. Shocked by what she sees Bastet quickly stops the Tau'ri from entering. "If you wish for you friends' safety, don't enter the room." Jack is furious that this snake is telling him to back down when his team is in trouble. Not letting the Tau'ri advance any further Bastet explains why. "Listen to what I have to say. I know you do not trust me but what in that room can level an entire Goa'uld invasion army by its self. The design of the armor is different but it looks similar. As long it deems you no threat, it will not attack." Bastet lets Jack look in the room. Kneeling in the center of the room with its head down is a metallic purple armored figure with two shields hovering in the air circling it.

Jack pulls back and calls out to Janet. "Are you ok in there Janet? Try not to make any sudden movement."

Janet replies with a shaky voice. "Jack, don't attack. It is the child. She turned into it. The apothecary tried to stop it but he was thrown into the wall before he got anywhere close to her."

Jack look at Bastet with distrust. "Ok it seems you know what were dealing with. Is there any way to stop her and why is she like this?"

Bastet is shocked to hear that the girl is in the armor. Shaking her head, she tries to recall all the myths that Ra has collected on Chaos Armor. "Back when Ra ruled, he found an ancient data crystal with a story on it. It gave a description of an armored figure fighting thousands of enemies at once, destroying anything in its path. No matter the damage it took, it would not stop until it had destroyed all enemies in its path. They called it Chaos Armor because no one can control or manipulate the armor into doing what they want. "

Janet is huddled in a corner of the room staying as still as she can. She is the first to see the armor disengage from the girl and fade into the ground. The girl regards the shields for a second before she grabs one and starts screaming at it. "What do you mean my name is Karin?" The girl shakes the shield vigorously now "What do you mean you can't tell me? ….. "Karin stops shaking the shield."You are saying that I have not been a host long enough for you to fix my head. …… You are telling me that because of an accident that I have lost all my memory and you only know my name. …"Karin lets go of the shield. "Go away I do not want to talk to you now. …. And stop calling me that." Doing as she commanded the shields fade from sight.

After every thing calmed down. Jack and Teal'c left to check in with Stargate Command. Samantha and Janet fussed over the girl named Karin. They put Karin through all sorts of test. Daniel and Bastet, wanting to stay out of the way, moved to the dining hall to talk until dinner was ready.

Close to dinnertime, Samantha and Janet verified Karin's test results. Karin now finished with the tests follows Samantha and Janet to the dinning hall for dinner.

As everyone ate, Karin explained her situation. Bastet finishes her meal and dabs the corner of her mouth with a napkin. She looks at Karin amazed that someone so small can eat so much. With no signs of slowing down, Bastet decides clear up some of what Karin tolled them. "So Karin, you are the host to a biological armor." Karin nods to confirm. "The armor was created to store the knowledge of the Radom." Karin nods again. "But at some point the bonding process was paused, and then you got into an accident were you lost your memory." Karin nods again while she fixes her fourth plate of food. "Normally the armor can fix this problem, but the bonding was not complete."

Karin finishes off the last of her food. Setting her utensils down, she addresses the group. "I have only retained the basics of my personality and motor function. It decided to fill in the blanks with its stored knowledge. I should say they decided the best course is to link my brain to the subspace bio-storage unit. That is why I can talk to everyone. It like having eons of knowledge you can access but no reference guide. Before any one asks, the shields are intelligent. They have to agree with each other before thy make an action on their own, unless I over ride that decision."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New World New Rules

**Title: New World New Rules**

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shokuga, and Viz video any other characters mentioned in this fan-fiction belong to their respected owners real or otherwise.

Author Notes

I would like to thank George for checking spelling and grammar.

To Genhoss thanks for the review, I will do my best to put more detail in the story.

To Nth, I appreciate the review; I will clear up something. The main character is Karin. The Stargate SG-1 universe is what I am pulling some of the characters from but mostly the Stargate. The Guyver universe is where the design of the Chaos Armor or Defender Guyver appeared in my first fan fiction.

"Talking"

"**Shields Talking**"

Now we go on with the story.

Karin finishes off the last of her food. Setting her utensils down, she addresses the group. "I have only retained the basics of my personality and motor function. It decided to fill in the blanks with its stored knowledge. I should say they decided the best course was to link my brain to the subspace bio-storage unit. That is why I can talk to everyone. It like having eons of knowledge you can access but no reference guide. Before any one asks, the shields are intelligent. They have to agree with each other before thy make an action on their own, unless I over ride that decision."

Samantha, intrigued by what Karin just explained, asked, "How intelligent are the shields and how do you communicate with them?"

Karin scratches her head. "Well they remapped my brain while linking me to the Bio-storage unit in subspace. Therefore, I would have to say they are quite intelligent but they can be annoying. As to communicating…" Karin's eyes glaze over. In a monotone voice she continues, "…through high frequency transmitter and receiver nodes, which were added through manipulating the genetic code of the host in the first assimilation of the Bio-suit. This will allow the user to link with and summon the Bio-suit from subspace along with communicating with other individuals on the same subspace frequency." Blinking a couple times Karin shakes her head. "That was a weird feeling."

Bastet motions for one of the priestess come over. She whispers to the priestess, "I would like for you to ask the tailor to bring undergarments and clothes for a twelve you old. Also tell the guard that escorted the Tau'ri, that starting tomorrow they are now under my direct command and to be here before breakfast tomorrow."

The priestess bows to Bastet, "Lady Bastet, as you wish."

Bastet returns her attention back to the conversation but not really paying close attention until she catches Karin yawning. "I suggest we all turn in for the night. I have two guest rooms for your team Mr. O'Neill. Daniel knows where they are. As for you Karin you may stay in my room if you like or I can set some thing up with the priestess."

With everyone in agreement, before Jack, Samantha, Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c head to their respected rooms, before they leave Bastet tells them with a smile. "I have two pet cats that love to roam the halls at night. Pleases don't startle them." They acknowledge her and continue to their rooms, leaving Bastet sitting alone in the dining hall with Karin.

Karin leans back in her chair while tilting her head back so she is looking at the ceiling. "Not to sound ungrateful Lady Bastet but why are you doing so much to help me?"

Bastet's right eyebrow twitches for a bit. "First of all you can call me either Auntie, or Bastet. As to your question, I lost my son on the Tau'ri home world; he would be about your age." Bastet slumps down in her chair. she massages her temples to relieve some of the stress building up. "Because of what the System Lords have done, the Tau'ri rightly mistrusts my race, the Goa'uld. If I asked to visit their home world, I would be denied on suspicion of trying to invade their world. So when you arrived in your condition. I tried every thing in my power to heal you but I failed. I took a chance that the Tau'ri would send medical help." Bastet sits up and straightens out her white cotton dress. " I will be truthful with you. Because of that one chance, I now have an opportunity, that I would not have other wise, if you had not shown up. That opportunity is to set up a diplomatic relationship with the Tau'ri. based on a slim chance that one day they will allow me to be reunited with my son." Bastet stares off into space with longing.

Karin senses one of the shields sending her a message. "**Mistress if I may.**" Karin gives the shield permission to continue. "**The information Lady Bastet has provided, we find it hard to discount the possibility she is using you.**" Karin tips her chair back on two legs so that she is now looking into the hallway where the Tau'ri left. Anticipating the question that Karin is going to ask, the shield informs Karin of their opinion. "**From the information you gathered during those test, the Tau'ri are more likely study us than leave us alone.**" Karin closes her eyes and imagines being a test subject and shudders. Opening her eyes, she is surprised to see a large yellow orange cat staring at her, with its muzzle just inches away. The cat jumps out of the way as Karin yelps in surprise causing her to fall all the way back, hitting her head on the floor with a resounding crack.

Hearing the crash Bastet was startled out of her daydream. Looking around the room, she sees Serenade sitting down looking at something, her head cocked to the right and her tail swishing back and forth. Looking under the table, she gasps and rushes to Karin's side. Karin raises her hand to her forehead and groans. "Ouch, that smarts." Bastet helps Karin up to a sitting position while checking her for injuries.

The yellow orange cat sees how the Alpha is treating this new cub. She decides to make peace and pads her way so that this new cub is between them. With stealth only a cat can achieve, she licks the side of Karin's face causing the Karin to jump into Bastet's lap. With that taken care of, Serenade continues with her hunt. Bastet watches as Serenade leaves after licking Karin.

Bastet looks down at Karin. "That was Serenade, she one of the lionesses I have as pets. The other one is Shadow. Shadow and Serenade like to sneak up on you if they want your attention, but may the gods help you in finding Shadow if she does not want to be found."

Embarrassed by being in Bastet's lap Karin slides off, while positioning her-self facing Bastet. Straightening out the oversized priestess robes, she regains her composure. Looking at Bastet Karin says, "Bastet, as to your offer where I will sleep, I would like to stay in your room for now."

Bastet smiles at Karin, "That is fine, I will see you at breakfast in the morning then. Sleep well Karin." After Karin left, Bastet picks up the chair, when she hears a crunching sound from under foot. The white marble tile looks like some one hit it with a sledgehammer. Deciding it is too late to have somebody fix the marble floor, she heads to the priestess dorm rooms to turn in for the night. She enters the last dorm room on the second level. It contains four bunk beds and one desk. The ceiling oil lamp casts a nice flickering amber light on everything in the room. Sitting on one of the bottom bunks, Bastet cannot help but slightly regret giving up her nice comfortable queen size bed. Before Bastet falls asleep for the night, she decides to upgrade the priestess beds and convert one of the unused dorm rooms so that Karin will have her own room to sleep in.

Later that night, energized by the days encounter, Daniel lies wide-awake staring at the ceiling. Unable to sleep he decides to go up to the third floor where the library is located. Lighting a small brass lamp he quietly leaves the room. Trying not to wake every one, he makes his way up the marble stairs to the third floor. Looking left and right down the hall, he tries to remember where Bastet said the library is located. Turning right, he hopes he will find it quickly. After searching the halls, he finally locates the library. Opening one of the double doors, Daniel steps in and amazed by the size of the library. On the right, there are over a hundred freestanding cases six feet tall with five shelves stacked full of well-maintained scrolls. On the left wall and most of the back wall, stand almost a hundred freestanding bookcases that are six feet tall, two feet deep and eighteen foot long, with five shelves each. In the center of the ceiling is a polished shaft illuminated by moonlight, with two adjustable mirrors to bounce the light to other mirrors located close to the ceiling. In the center of the room are four long tables that have six chairs around them, and two brass oil lamps on each table. Daniel scans the bookcases for some thing to read. An old book with red leather backing and with gold inlay caches his eye. He pulls the book out, finding on the front cover an intricate gold inlay eagle design. Bringing the book over to one of the tables he sits down and proceeds to work his way through the book, completely losing track of time.

The next morning, Karin turns over and clutches on to the warm and vibrating pillow, until a wet and scratchy substance starts to rapidly brush up against her face. She tries to push it away with her free hand at the same time trying to burry her face deeper into the pillow. Finally fed up first from the scratchy substance now something cold was nudging the center of her bare back, she woke with a start. Her brain finally kicks into gear, realizing that pillows do not vibrate. She slowly opens one eye, hoping what she is clutching is not what she thinks it is. Karin sees an orange blur, pulling her head back away and letting her eyes to come into focus. Confirming that she was hugging a lioness, Karin slowly rolls on to her back looking to her left. There, sitting on the bed with its head cocked to the right, is the other lioness. Karin slowly works her way to a sitting position with her back against the headboard of the bead. Karin watches as both lionesses hop off the bead and leave through the half-opened door. Now wide-awake, Karin climbs out of bed, proceeds to make sure that the door is closed, then gathers up and puts on the priestess outfit she wore yesterday. She grabs another set of robes and then heads out to the bathroom to clean up. Arriving at the bathroom Karin opens the door. Looking around she found that the bathroom is split into two rooms. The first room is where you leave your fresh clothes in cider cubbyholes located along the right side of the room. By the door, leading to the bath is a large wicker basket to leave the dirty clothes in and on the left side of the room is a counter with stacks of white towels. Karin puts the clean priestess outfit in one of the cider cubbyholes, than Karin undresses and puts her dirty outfit in the large basket. Grabbing a towel she heads in to the bathing area, a huge tub is taking up most of the space. It is made out of marble, and in the center of the tub is a brass basin over flowing with steaming water. Off to the side there are three hand water pumps, with soap and oils beside each. Heading over to the water pumps, she fills the small basin that is under it. Karin starts washing she has a light coating of soap over her body when the door opens. A group of six females walks in chatting amongst themselves. After Karin finished washing off the soap, she then proceeds to methodically wash her hair, taking care to remove all the tangles. While rinsing out her hair Karin overhears one of the women talk about how they found Daniel in the library sleeping with a pile of books surrounding his head. Trying to ignore the women gossiping Karin heads to the bath, carefully lowering her self in. The warm water works its magic, relieving Karin of the cramps she received last night.

Karin, now done with the bath, heads to get dressed and make her way to breakfast. Passing a half opened door, Karin overhears Bastet talking to some one about protecting her, so she does not have to summon the armor and scare the town before they get to know her. Continuing onward Karin is the first to arrive. Taking the same seat as last night, she waits for every one to show up.

Karin watches the priestesses set the table. When they finish, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Janet walk in taking almost the same seating order as the previous evening. Then Bastet arrives with a guard a couple steps behind her. Bastet introduces the guard to everybody, "Good morning. I hope you all slept well. This is Sheba. She will be the escort for Karin to scout the town and woods. But before that I have a tailor to take your measurements and make other garments that you need, Karin."

The day went by fast as Karin had fun visiting all the people in town. The baker is a nice man that loved his work. The carpenter was busy but he talked to Karin while he worked explaining all he was doing as he worked. The barracks was the most interesting; the instructors performed a display of their hand-to-hand combat style for the recruits. Karin went back to the baker's for lunch, enjoying the fresh baked bread smell while she ate. Karin and Sheba returned to the temple at dusk, dirty and laughing.

When Saturday rolled around, Bastet dressed formally in white silk with gold trim and a gold circlet with her crest on it. Karin dressed in a red silk long sleeved shirt with gold trim and black silk pants. Her snow-white hair is in long braid down to her ankles. Sheba is dressed in leather body armor, with a large thick dark gray metal collar, with a cat's eye in the center of it. A white tiger sits behind and between Sheba and Karin. They and SG-1 stand at the bottom of the platform leading to the Chopa'aye.

A man arrived through the Chopa'aye first. He looks to be in his forties with neatly groomed hair, dressed in a dark blue suit. He is about six foot two inches tall, slimly built. Next to arrive is a woman in her mid-thirties, long dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in a white blouse and black khakis, with silver rimmed glasses. She stands about five foot eight inches tall. Next to arrive is a woman looks to be in her early twenties, short curly blond hair, dressed in a light green blouse and black khakis, with large round glasses. Last, to arrive is a man in his late thirties, Close-cropped black hair and clean-shaven, dressed in green Camoes. He is about six foot four inches tall.

The man dressed in the dark blue suit approaches Bastet. He bows elegantly to her before he introduces every one. "Lady Bastet, I am Ambassador Jonathan Smythe. The team behind me is Doctor Andrea Jones," he points to the woman dressed in a white blouse and black khakis. He point to the woman dressed in a light green blouse and black khakis. "This is Doctor Agatha Clayton. She is a scientist and an engineer." He finally points to the man by the Chopa'aye. "He is MSgt William Conroe. He is a security and logistics specialist. He will be responsible for coordinating supplies and baggage with the help of Stargate Command."

Bastet smiles at the Ambassador, "As you know who I am, Ambassador Smythe, Let me introduce you to Karin. She is a lively child with special abilities." Bastet points to Sheba. "This is Tiger Scout Sheba Athion and her companion White Sand." With the pleasantries taken care of, Bastet explains the living arrangements until she can have the embassy building erected. Karin, Sheba head off to change out of their formal clothes, and with White Sand following them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: New World New Rules**

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shokuga, Viz video; any other characters mentioned in this fan-fiction belong to their respected owners real or otherwise.

Author Notes

I would like to thank George for checking spelling and grammar.

Sorry I am doing a time skip to five years later, when Karin and Sheba arrive at the Tendoh home. Ranma's time line is set just before Shampoo arrives in episode 15 of the anime.

"Talking"

"**Shields talking / Panda sines**"

Now we go on with the story.

Mid morning on earth in the country of Japan, a black four-door sedan pulls to a stop in front of an entry gate that is located in the Neriman district of Tokyo. The right side rear door opens letting out two young females. Sheba is dressed in leather body armor, with a large thick dark gray metal collar with an engraved cat's eye in the center of it. Karin is dressed in a red silk long sleeved shirt with gold trim and black silk pants, also with a large thick dark gray metal collar, with an engraved cat's eye in the center of it. Her snow-white hair is in long French-braid down to her ankles. Karin tells the driver to wait until they return. Receiving the confirmation from him, Karin heads back over to where Sheba is standing in front of a sign. Seeing the confused look on her friends face, Karin translates the sign that is to the right of the front gates. "Sheba, it reads, 'To challenge the owner of Tendoh Dojo in mortal combat please use the back entrance.'" With that cleared up they open the front gate and head up the gravel walk way leading up to a modest looking two story building. Ringing the doorbell Karin and Sheba wait for someone to answer it. It does not take long before the front door slides open revealing a young woman with long brown hair. The young woman is dressed in a dark blue long dress, a light blue medium-sleeved blouse with a white apron.

The young woman is surprised to see two foreigners in front of her. "Oh my" Quickly covering up her surprise she bows to them and introduces herself in flawless English. "Greetings, I am Kasumi Tendoh. How may I help you?" Kasumi rises up clasping her hand in front of her.

Karin and Sheba bow back then Karin introduces them. "I am Karin and my companion is Sheba Athion. I am sorry to bother you. Is Lady Hatsue Tendoh in?" Karin briefly witnesses the slight frown on Kasumi's face, before Kasumi can replace it with a serene smile.

Being polite Kasumi explains that Karin needs to speak with her father on this subject and that he will be back shortly. Karin scratching the back of her neck at the base of the French-braid asks. "Would it be ok if we wait until he returns?" Kasumi nods in agreement. She invites Karin and Sheba in for some tea until her father returns from patrolling the local establishments. Karin turns to Sheba "Would you pleases retrieve the package from the ambassadors sedan." Receiving a nod from Sheba, Karin accepts the offer from Kasumi. Sheba quickly returned to the sedan to retrieve the package that Bastet had sent with them. When Sheba returned with a small wooden chest with aged brass hardware, Karin enters and takes off her shoes. Sheba enters passing the chest to Karin while she takes off her shoes.

Kasumi escorts Karin and Sheba through the entrance hall to the dining room where a low dining table with six cushions sitting around it is located. To the right of the table, a sliding wall opens up to a recessed living room with a brown couch and an entertainment stand with a TV. To the left of the table is an open entryway leading to the back porch. Karin sits on the center cushion facing towards the back porch and Sheba takes the next cushion to the right of Karin while Kasumi leave to fetch the tea.

Once Kasumi left, Karin leans to her right and whispers to Sheba. "Did you see her reaction when I asked if Lady Tendoh was in?' Sheba nods her head. Karin leans back thinking on what might have caused that reaction. When Kasumi arrives carrying a large tray with a teakettle, three teacups, and a snack plate, Karin sits up straight. Before Karin or Sheba has the chance to offer their help, Kasumi sets the large tray on the table. Sitting on the opposite side of the table from Karin and Sheba, Kasumi places the snacks between her and her two guests before she prepares the tea. Karin and Sheba accept a cup from Kasumi. They take a sip of the exquisite tasting tea, savoring the taste before Karin begins in meaningless gossip.

It was not long before Karin and Sheba hear two men announce that they were home. Startled by her father Kasumi covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh My, Is it that time already." Rising up Kasumi gathers everything and puts it on the large tray. Picking up the tray Kasumi leaves the room. Karin and Sheba hear Kasumi talking to her father. "Greetings father, you have two guests that need to speak to you about mother. They are seated at the table." Two men enter the dinning room. The tall and skinny man with long black haired man sits at the head of the table, while the fat man with a white bandanna on his head sits down across from Sheba.

The tall man looks over the two young women seated at the table. "I am Soun Tendoh and this is my good friend Genma Saotome." Before Soun could continue, Sheba launches herself at Genma in an attempt to kill him before he can escape. Grabbing Sheba's arms and rolling back, with a kick to her stomach Genma launches her out into the back yard.

Flying through the air Sheba rotates her body so that she lands on her feet and hands. Using the kinetic energy from her landing Sheba springs forward on her hands and feet charging straight at Genma. Genma froze in fear as he recognizes the stance this strange woman landed in. Seeing that Genma might die before they can find out where Ranma is, Karin springs into action flipping over Genma and landing on Sheba pinning her to the ground with three bright white claws right to the side of Sheba's head. Karin growls at Sheba causing Sheba to stop struggling. Turning her head towards Genma, Karin's solid white eyes locked on to him. "Genma, you will not leave this house until I have my questions answered truthfully. If you run, I will let Sheba track you down. I need you alive but not necessarily with all body parts functioning." Genma stutters out an agreement with the young woman. Slowly he backs his way into one of the corners of the room. Then he sits down, nervously twitching every now an then.

Soun realizing that his friend has once again brought strife into his home turns to the two young women. Soun addresses the white haired young women. "Young lady, while I am sure that you can justify your friend's actions against my good friend Genma. Please tell me how this involves my dead wife." Karin and Sheba are shocked to hear of Lady Hatsue Tendoh's death.

Karin turns her head towards Soun, as her eyes fade back to normal. "I am truly sorry for my friend's actions." Karin releases Sheba and they return to the table while Sheba keeps a constant watch over Genma. "I am also sorry to hear about the death of your wife. I am Karin and this is Tiger Scout Sheba Athion." Karin pulls the small chest from across the table and opens it. Pulling out two envelopes and a folded piece of paper that looks like it had been crumpled before. Passing one of the envelopes to Soun, Karin continues, "That's the letter I was to give to Hatsue Tendoh. The other letter I am to hand over to Ranma Saotome. The old piece of paper is what Genma left when he took Ranma from Lady Bastet." Karin slides the old peace of paper over to Soun.

Soun looks at his wife's name on the front of the first letter. Slowly turning it over he sees, the letter sealed with a crimson wax stamped with ornamental insignia. Breaking the wax seal Soun opens the letter and begins to read to himself.

Dear Hatsue Tendoh

I hope this letter fined you in good health. I am sorry I have not written to you sooner. My country just opened diplomatic relations, which has provided this opportunity to communicate with you. Due to the complexity of this relationship, it has taken almost six years just so I can send ambassadors to you. The two young women that are presenting you this letter are my ambassadors. I know it has been over twelve year sense we last shared words. If you will give Karin a letter she will make sure it will find me. As you know from the introductions, Karin does not have a family name so please do not judge Karin as a Ronin. She lost everything in an accident, even her memory. All that is left of her past is her first name. Sheba Athion is one of my Royal guards whom I sent to protect Karin. I humbly ask that you help them in their quest to find my son as much as you can. I do not want them to become a strain on you so feel free to have them help around the house, but I suggest you keep Karin out of the kitchen as she has destroyed my kitchen on at least one occasion. I sent some presents for you Hatsue, Kasumi, and Nabiki. I hope you like them, for only Karin and I know how to replace them if something happens to them.

Your Good Friend,

Bastet Saotome

Placing the letter down on the table Soun picked up the old peace of paper reading the tear-streaked note aloud.

"You are too soft on my son Ranma. If I let hem stay with you, he will become weak so I will leave with him now."

Placing the tear-stained note on the table, Soun's anger at what Genma did overrides his tears over the first letter. He looks over where Genma is still sitting, "I hope you can explain this Saotome." With out getting any response from Genma, Soun addresses Karin and Sheba. "I will grant the wishes of the letter. You ladies may stay with us as long as you need. On one condition, there are no more attempts to kill Genma. Ranma will return later with my youngest daughter Akane."

Karin bows to Soun. "Thank you for your help Mr. Tendoh. I promise that we will not be a burden on you or your family more than room and board. I have been given an account with funds to help for the locating Ranma and Genma, sense that they are here I will use it to reimburse you for the cost of our stay. We will return later this evening, we need to gather our things from customs and pay our respects to the Emperor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: New World New Rules**

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shokuga, Viz video; any other characters mentioned in this fan-fiction belong to their respected owners real or otherwise.

Author Notes

I would like to thank George for checking spelling and grammar.

"Talking"

"**Shields talking / Panda signs**"

Now we go on with the story.

It is a nice cool night, hardly any clouds in the sky. A black four-door sedan is on its way to the Tendoh residence. Karin and Sheba sit in the back with the windows down. Sheba has her hands behind her head trying to ignore the growling coming from Karin. Karin is looking through a yellow folder. As Karin read through it, she is hard pressed to keep her anger in check. Closing the yellow folder and placing it between them Karin grumbled, "Sheba, I should have let you remove Genma's legs and arms at that time. Either Genma has the backing of some influential people, or he is very smart. I pray he just has stupid luck on his side. Genma has acquired quite a criminal record, mostly thievery to public intoxication. Genma has somehow evaded prosecution on all accounts." Karin leaned back and sighed, "I was lucky to have Ranma's record wiped clean of all the unpaid bills from the bars. There still some things that he will have to deal with before Ranma may leave Japan. Also the Emperor would like to meet Lord Ranma this coming Sunday."

In the back of Karin's mind, the shields asked her a question, "**Mistress is it wise to leave out the medical evidence of abuse to Ranma?**"

Karin rubs the bridge of her nose while sending her reply over the link to the shields. "If Sheba learns of the abuse to Ranma, she will kill Genma. I know I cannot keep it a secret for long. I will let Ranma decide what to do with his father." Karin looks over to Sheba. "Sheba." Sheba turns her head towards Karin. "We should let Lord Ranma decide on how to deal with his father. We need to support whatever decision he makes."

Suddenly the sedan comes to a screeching halt, just missing a redheaded girl that jumps out of the way, not from the sedan but from a purple-haired girl that lands on the hood of the sedan caving it in. She has a mace in her left hand and a curved sword in her right. The purple-haired girl yells out something but the only word that Karin and Sheba understand is "Ranma". The purple-haired girl then ran after the redhead. Turning to each other, Karin and Sheba nod then they press the cat eye insignia on their collars. Metal bands unfold from their collars covering their heads and connect forming a seamless cathead with yellow glowing eyes. The helmets give them enhanced vision, hearing, and a short wave communication. The only difference is that Karin's helmet allows her French braid to move freely behind her.

Leaping up onto the tiled roof of a nearby house Karin and Sheba proceed to follow the path of destruction the purple-haired girl left. It takes Karin and Sheba no time at all to catch-up to the purple haired girl and the red head. Karin signals for Sheba to get the red head to safety while she distracts the purple-haired girl. Karin summons one of her shields from subspace. It is a three-foot wide by four foot long in the shape of an upside down raindrop. There is a six-inch metallic orb a foot from the top on each side of the shield, fitted tightly together with six metallic like purple leather wraparound plates. Darting into the line of the purple-haired girl's attack, Karin deflects the girl's mace strike with the shield, which forces the mace to cross in front of the follow up attack with the sword.

Startled by this intruder, the purple haired girl leaps back flowing smoothly into a defensive stance to reevaluate the stranger that interfered with her pursuit. The purple-haired girl charges again bringing her mace down with all her might. Karin drops to all fours allowing the shield to shift its position to above her. Hearing the attack deflected again, Karin reaches out and grabs the girl's ankles before she has the chance to regain her balance. Karin pulls the girls ankles as hard as she can so that the girl will fall backwards.

Just like before, the shield deflected the girl's mace in the direction of her sword, throwing her off balance again, but this time before she can regain her balance she feels some thing grab her ankles, pulling them out from under her. The last thing that the purple haired girl sees is a dark cats head with yellow glowing eyes as she is head butted into unconscious. Karin checks the girls pulse and breathing to make sure she did not die from head trauma. Karin is relieved that the girl has a steady heartbeat and has no problem breathing. Karin lifts the girl up and places her on the horizontally floating shield.

Karin touches the transmit sensor on the lower back jaw of her helmet to talk to Sheba. "Sheba, do you read me?" Sheba confirms the transmission with three clicks. "Ok I will be there in two. Keep the peace until then. Karin out." Karin looks at the girl on the shield. "Girl, you don't know the trouble your causing me by damaging that sedan." Sighing Karin begins the journey back to the sedan where Sheba and the other girl are. Just two roofs away Karin jumps down into an alleyway, the shield following with its passenger still unconscious. Karin picks the girl off the shield dismissing the shield back to wait with its twin in subspace.

Karin creeps to the edge of the alleyway staying in the shadows as much as possible. She sees the right side of the damaged sedan. On the left side of it, she sees the replacement car with a straight shot to the back right door. The only problem is the reporters that have gathered just behind the blockade. Karin tilts her head to the right activating the comm. "Sheba I am at the alleyway to the right and rear from the damaged sedan. I can see the replacement car's rear right door. I need you to cover me until I deposit our guest." Sheba confirms with one click. Karin watches Sheba talk to a man in a black suit. The man then gestures to four more men similarly dressed. They proceed towards the crowd. Karin continues to watch Sheba until Sheba gives her the all clear signal. Karin sprints across the opening as Sheba opens the car door. Karin tosses the girl in her arms over the red head's lap then climbs in the car followed by Sheba.

Sheba closes the door while Karin disengages her helmet. Looking around, Karin cannot help but admire how much more roomy this vehicle is. The red head nervously scratches the back of her head. "Ah, I'm Ranma Saotome sorry about this." Ranma's declaration is surprising to both Karin and Sheba.

Karin is the first to recover from the shock. "Ranma you say," the red head nods again. Karin looks over the girl in front of her. The girl is dressed in a red blouse with wood buttons, the black loose fit pants secured by a drawstring. Karin rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Care to explain why everything I have on you says that you're a male? In addition, why your mother would think she gave birth to a baby boy?"

Hope and excitement blossom over Ranma's face. "Did you know my mom? Can you tell me what she was like?"

Karin shocked by Ranma's response, until she realizes Ranma thinks her mother passed away. Clearing her throat Karin answers Ranma's questions. "Ranma please understand that your mother is not dead, she had to return to her people. Ranma, you were taken away from your mother, at the age four by your father. Her time had run out but she was not going to leave without you. She stayed another four years searching for you. The last year of the four-year search was the hardest. She had no money left from selling her jewelry. She slept on the street and in the parks just so log as she had a lead on your whereabouts, she did not care. By the end of that year, all her leads on your location had dried up. With no money and no leads, she was forced to return to her home. Sheba knows the state that your mother was in on the day she returned to her home. I can tell you from the time I was saved by your mother until now, that every holiday and your birthday she would barricade herself in her room and cry all day. I asked one of the head priestesses if she knew why your mother did this and I quote, "The loss of one you love is hardest on you on special occasions." Was her reply but for your mother I think it was knowledge of her failure to locate you and probably never see you again that caused it. Now that your mother has set up a diplomatic relationship with the U.S., she was able to send Sheba and I to fiend you. The utter joy that she will finally be together with you put the whole temple in a state of panic as your mother started having every one clean, wash, and repair everything that needed and it even some things that didn't. I never saw one of the head priestesses actually scrub the marble floors until that day." Karin pokes Sheba in the side. "As for Sheba, she is here to keep me safe officially. Unofficially she is here to send weekly reports to your mother. Therefore, if you write a letter to your mother, give it to Sheba and your mother will receive it." Karin watches the emotions play across Ranma's face, she knows that Ranma need to come to terms with the information.

Sheba leans over to Karin so that she can talk to her without Ranma over hearing them. "Pleases don't tell me that you believe her claim about being Lord Ranma?" Karin stops any further details on how this red head cannot be Lord Ranma, by clearing her throat. Karin's action pulls Ranma out of her own thought and focuses her attention on Karin.

Karin is about to ask Ranma to explain how she is not a he, when the inside window behind her lowers revealing the driver. Karin turns to get a better view of the driver, a white man in his late forties with a black suit on. Recognizing him as the same driver as before, she greets him with a smile and asks, "Has the luggage been transferred yet?" The man nods with a smile and then asks if Karin and her guests are ready to go? Karin looks at every one before she answers the driver's question. "I believe that we are ready to go, if you would be so kind to take us to the Tendoh Residence." The driver nods and then he raises up the window to give them their privacy.

The black limo drives off into the night to drop off its passengers at the Tendoh residence. Karin and Sheba lesson attentively to Ranma as she explains how she turns into a girl by cold water and back into man with warm because he fell into cursed water while training at Jusenkyo Springs. Ranma also explained how his father and he arrived in Shampoo's village after they visited Jusenkyo. Tired and hungry they began to eat some of the food that was left out only to discover out that it was the prize for first place in the annual village competition. Trying to resolve the problem, she challenged Shampoo for the food and won very quickly. Then Shampoo gave her the Kiss of Death. It was a local custom that states, "If an outsider female beats an Amazon warrior in a challenge the Amazon must hunt the outsider down and kill her." Ranma continues on glossing over some of the encounter as her father and she made their way to the Sea of Japan. They thought they had lost Shampoo when they crossed the Sea of Japan, but they were wrong. Shampoo showed up today looking for Ranma and attacked Akane in frustration. She was defeated again, this time by the male Ranma. When Shampoo came to, she gave the male Ranma the Kiss of Marriage. It is another Amazonian law that states, "If an Amazon is defeated by a male than that Amazon must marry him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: New World New Rules**

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shokuga, Viz video; any other characters mentioned in this fan-fiction belong to their respected owners real or otherwise.

Author Notes

I would like to thank George for checking spelling and grammar.

Sorry for not having the update at my regular time. I was bogged down with Thanksgiving and family. I hope you under stand.

I will be late on updating for the next chapter because of Christmas also.

"Talking"

"**Shields talking / Panda signs**"

Now we go on with the story.

As the black limousine pulls up to the front gate of the Tendoh resident Ranma finishes the condensed version of her life. Karin climbs out of it after every one else. The limo driver has already started unloading the luggage, two large sacs and one large trunk. Karin leans back against the black limousine, crossing her arms just under her breasts. Scrunching up her face Karin is in deep thought.

Sheba calls out to Ranma and asks if she would help carry the luggage to the Dojo. They proceed to gather up the luggage and carry it to the Dojo.

Karin, realizing that she will have to deal with Shampoo on her own for now, drags the unconscious girl out of the limousine and places her over her right shoulder, and heads over to the Dojo letting Sheba and Ranma handle every thing else. Sliding the door open with her foot Karin admires the modest looking Dojo's wood plank walls with polished wood floor. Sheba unfolds their sleeping gear, while Ranma places the large trunk in the far corner of the Dojo. Carrying Shampoo over to the right front corner, Karin gently places her down.

Now with Shampoo taken care of Karin helps the others finish setup. Kasumi glides in silently wearing a modest cotton nightgown, a loose fitting sweater and carrying a teakettle. "Ranma I thought you would like to change before you turn in for the night." Surprised by the sudden voice Karin and Ranma leap up and cling to the ceiling and Sheba drops to the floor in a defensive stance. They all are scanning for threats until their eyes focus on Kasumi. Raising a hand to cover her mouth Kasumi tries to stifle a giggle. "Oh my, I did not mean to interrupt your practice."

Ranma dropped to the floor and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Kasumi, it's you. You startled us." Turning towards Karin and Sheba she watched Karin's graceful decent to the floor.

Karin eased herself down to the floor landing with out a sound while Sheba slowly stood up keeping a wary eye on Shampoo.

Ranma turned back to Kasumi and said, "Thank you for the hot water Kasumi." Taking the teakettle from Kasumi, Ranma poured the water on his head and the transformation to a male began.

Hearing Ranma's words, Karin and Sheba become intrigued and turn to watch the change in Ranma. Karin watches intently, comparing what she sees with what her mind was telling her she should be seeing. Sheba also focused her attention on the transformation, fascinated but confused about what she was seeing.

Karin, thoughtfully processing what she had just witnessed, walks over to the male Ranma, circling him and comparing him to the perfect mental image of his female form. She is amazed at the mass conversion. Intuitively she felt like some thing was not right with it, breaking down the whole process of the change that she saw. Some thing screams to be fixed or finished but she had no idea what it is.

Noticing the look Karin is giving Ranma and how he is starting to fidget, Sheba takes pity on him. She steps up to her friend Karin and places her hand on her shoulder gaining her attention. Karin eyes start to water up, as she fiercely hugs Sheba mumbling "Not again" between sobs.

Ranma and Kasumi are shocked by Karin's breakdown. Kasumi is torn between comforting Karin and proper behavior towards guests, so she just stands there nervously rubbing her hand together. Blaming himself and his curse for Karin's breakdown Ranma starts to stammer out apologies one after another.

Sheba shakes her head at Ranma's action. "Ranma, first of all, it was nothing you did to cause Karin to behave this way." Coaxing Karin to the nearest bed roll, Sheba slowly sits down positioning Karin so she is curled up in her lap. Sheba waits for Ranma and Kasumi to sit down before she continues. "Karin, is it ok for me to tell them?" Karin nods her head while a small hiccup escapes her. Sheba comfortingly rubs Karin's back. "Karin has a problem. It might not seem like it's a big deal but to her it is. When Karin found her way to our lands she was in on deaths bed from dehydration. As soon as she received medical treatment, she recovered unexpectedly quickly. But the damage had been done. All her long term memory was destroyed." Taking a breath she allowed them to absorb the information. Seeing that they are ready for her to continue, she proceeds telling them. "Later we found out that she guards forgotten knowledge from a race called Radom. The problem now is that some times that knowledge overrides her and she loses her self control. It was about three month after she arrived that we noticed it's not a phase she was going through. In a dazed state she wandered into the kitchen, pulled out the pots and filled them with a variety of substances. You could smell the toxic fumes all through out the temple. I just happen to be staying over for the night when the fumes woke me. As I was helping to evacuate the temple I came across Karin in the kitchen. She was standing in front of the stone oven; one of the pots had clearly melted. The other pots on the stove were glowing bright blue and were clearly on their way to joining in the same fate. I screamed at her to move away but she did not hear me. Thin I saw the stone stove start to crack so I rushed in and tackled her to the ground just before the stove exploded. We were found under debris from part of the ceiling a little while later."

Wincing slightly as Karin tightens her hug, a muffled "I'm sorry" reaches Sheba's ears.

"I was hurt pretty badly by shrapnel and the impact from the ceiling forcing some of the shrapnel deeper in to me. I awoke later in a strange bed with Karin sitting in a chair right beside the bed. I was told later that it was Karin that saved my life and if she had not been for her I would have died. She apparently stormed in to the surgery room when they told her that they did all they could and that I would have a slight chance of waking up at all. Apparently several stone shards had pierced my spinal chord. The nurse that did not have to leave described the ordeal as unbelievable. The whole thing lasted about thirty minutes of surgery by Karin and she removed all the shrapnel from my spine. The longest and scariest part the nurse said was when it was all done Karin looked at him with solid white eyes and wisps of light were lifting off her. He also said that Karin had a feral look about her and that even her braid seemed to sway back and forth. Karin informed the lone nurse that he must keep every one out of the room and not to leave the room for an hour before Karin collapsed to the floor. The nurse did as he was told even going as far as barricading the door. He monitored both of our vitals making sure that we both will wake up. After the hour had passed he removed the barricade blocking the door letting in every one. The Doctors examined me and found that only a long thin scar that follows my spinal chord, also the areas that they worked on, and stitched up had sealed up." Stealing a glace at Karin, Sheba found that Karen had fallen asleep in her lap while she was talking. Sheba let out a sigh, carefully easing Karin onto the bed role, and tucks her in.

Sheba turns back towards the others, noticing that Ranma is in deep thought and that Kasumi finished wiping her tears away. She motions for them to follow her out side. Shutting off the lights and closing the door, they head off to the house to answer some of the questions that they have for each other.

Later that night after every one has retired; Shampoo wakes up with a migraine. Cursing the Musk tribe for her headache she looks around to get her bearing. Some movement in one of the far corners catches her attention straining her eyes to make out what ever it is. She is only able to make out the silhouette of it: Tall, skinny frame, thick legs, tail, long ears, and skinny arm.

It must have heard her because is stopped what it was doing and looked at her with illuminating white eyes. Lowering on to its front arms it stalks out of the shadows and heads right for her.

Now in the full Moon's light Shampoo is able to see it better. Its black fur seems to absorb the light while its white underbelly and paws seem to shine along with its white tail. However, she notes that the tail has a weird pattern to it.

Now with its face just inches away Shampoo silently prays to Athena for protection from this huge cat demon. The creature sniffs her than turns around sniffs the air and proceeds to search the room.

Shampoo stealthily starts making her way to the door stopping every time the creature looks in her direction. Now at the door, Shampoo slowly slides it open. Before she is able to open it far the creature is right be side her. It nudges her back in to her corner and heads back to the slightly opened door. Sticking its head through the opening it manages to slide the door open to escape into the night. Seizing her chance Shampoo escapes in to the night.

Next morning Karin groggily wakes up lying on top of her bed. Wiping the sleep from her eyes Karin stretches and then looks around. Noticing that her clothes are torn to shreds, Karin recalls the event of the previous night before she fell asleep. Remembering the reason she sleeps nude, Karin sighs to herself, "Another one of those bizarre dreams and another pile of shredded clothes." Taking a quick look around to see if Sheba or Shampoo are still here, Karin looks at her companion's bed to see that it is still tidy and made up. That means Sheba did not sleep in her bed last night. Wondering about her companion Karin quickly dresses and put away both Sheba's and her beddings before she heads over to the main house.

Karin proceeds to the main house to see if Sheba is there. Karin opens the outside door just in time for a large panda to miss crashing through it on an express route to the small pond and followed by a highly agitated Ranma. Karin watches as the panda and Ranma trade blows back and forth. She wonders if it is Ranma's animal companion. Karin turns around after she hears Sheba calling her name. Sitting around the table are Soun, Kasumi, Sheba, and two others she can only assume are Akane and Nabiki. Karin bows to every one and apologizes for being late to breakfast. Karin takes a seat between Sheba and Akane.

Breakfast ends shortly after Ranma finishes beating down the panda. Nabiki intrigued by the new guest tries to get more information out of Karin. "Karin is it true that you are an Ambassador representing Ranma's Mother."

Karin nods her head and replies, "Yes I am, but only in title though. The reason Sheba and I were sent here was to find Ranma, assess his condition, help him if needed, request that he visit his mother Lady Bastet at the most convenient time, and finally guard him from threats to his life."

Akane hearing this is about to ask a question but Nabiki interrupts her with her own question. "Does this offer include his fiancé?"

Thinking on the question Karin comes up with an answer. "If Ranma has chosen a fiancé, than they would fall under our protection until they are no longer together."

Ranma walks in as Karin gives her answer. Not knowing what is going on he sits down beside Sheba. Akane's anger starts to build up. Nabiki seeing that her little sister is almost at the boiling point she decides to help her go over the top. "Karin, Ranma's father has arranged a marriage between the Saotome and Tendoh clans."

Akane is the first to deny ever wanting to be engaged to Ranma. "I'm NEVER going to marry a sex changing pervert!" Akane slams her fist down on the table to emphasize her stance on the subject.

Ranma is shocked and hurt by Akane's statement. He replies the only way he knows how to respond to some thing like that. "Yea, who would ever want to be engaged to you any way? Your legs are too thick, you're built like a brick, and ……" Ranma never got to finish as Akane smashes Ranma into the floor.

Before Akane knows what happened, Karin has her pinned up on the wall by her neck. Karin's eyes turn a solid white and begin to glow brighter by the second. Karin starts to role her R's as she speaks to Akane. "You better pray to whatever god you worship that Ranma survives your attack or you will not live to see the sun set!" Karin sniffs the air and then looks down at this girl who has soiled herself. Letting go of Akane and watching her crumble to the floor to lie in her own urine, Karin pulls back to see how Sheba is doing with Ranma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: New World New Rules**

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shokuga, Viz video; any other characters mentioned in this fan-fiction belong to their respected owners real or otherwise.

Author Notes

I would like to know who you would like Ranma paired up with. Look for the poll on my main page. The poll will be open for the next four chapters, Please vote.

I would like to thank George for checking spelling and grammar.

"Talking"

"**Shields talking / Panda signs**"

Now we go on with the story.

Soun seeing his youngest daughter being manhandled by Karin becomes upset and starts his Demon Head technique, only to be tackled by panda Genma holding a sign in front of Soun that reads, "**ARE YOU INSANE?". **Genma then flips the sign so Soun can read the other side. "**They know Nekoken!**"

Soun forcibly pushes Genma off. "I don't care if they know Nekoken….. What's Nekoken any way?"

Karin assured Kasumi that Akane was ok and that Akane had only passed out. Nabiki, sensing an opportunity, offers to lead Sheba to Doctor Tofu's office to make sure that Ranma is ok. Sheba picks up Ranma and follows Nabiki leaving Karin to deal with the fallout of her attack on Akane. The best Karin can hope for is that Sheba and she must find another place to stay. If that happens, then she will ask if Ranma would like to take a trip to China to see about finding a cure for his problem. Soun's loud outburst catches Karin's attention. Karin turns her attention to a now human Genma as he pulls an old green tome from his clothes. Accepting the tome Soun reads the title out loud, "Nekoken"

Genma nods his head and in a solemn tone he explains the how to train some one in it. "It is deceptively easy. You dig a deep hole in the ground, and then you place a bunch of cats in it." Soun nods his head as he reads along. "Wait for the cats to become hungry, then you tie the trainee up with fish product, and finally you toss them in the pit. It did not work the first time so I repeated it about ten more times until finally it worked. Unfortunately it did not work the way I thought it would. Instead of my ungrateful son learning the technique, he took on the personality of a cat. Now when he is confronted with a cat he becomes a chicken and runs from it like a little girl. But what really is the kicker is that the last page of the book was stuck together so I did not notice the warning and that this manual is the property of Hong Kong Studios" Soun notices that Karin is still in the room and Genma had just sealed his fate with her. Moving away from Genma and trying not to make any sudden movements, Soun backs away so he would not gain Karin's attention.

Shaking with rage Karin lets out an earth shaking roar before she lunges at Genma. Genma, just barely dodging Karin's attack, pulls his hand away from his face to find that he is bleeding from the near miss. He realizes that he can not beat her in the house because he needs room to move. He darts for the door as Karin lunges intending to tear him apart. Genma busts through the door to the outside. Hearing his pursuer bearing down on him he jumps up, flipping in mid air to land on the roof just as Karin barrels through where he had just been standing. Looking at Karin, Genma realizes how much trouble he is in. Karin's battle aura is blazing so bright that it is melting the ground underneath her. Karin lifts her head and spots Genma on the roof. Not wanting her prey to escape her again, she lunges at Genma only to miss as he franticly jumps for the property wall. Genma runs for his life with Karin just barely behind him leaving a path of destruction in there wake.

Half way to Doctor Tofu's clinic, Ranma wakes up in the arms of Sheba as she and Nabiki are walking down the street. Ranma groans "did any one get the license of the semi that hit me?" Sheba looks upon him with sympathy and makes her way to the nearest bench to set him down.

They reach a bench in front of a closed shop just as a badly injured Genma dives out of the adjacent alleyway followed by a blazing white Karin as she slides to a stop leaving a trail of liquid concrete. Ranma sees that his father is not going to be able to dodge the next attack from Karin. Ranma jumps in between Genma and Karin crossing his arms and bracing for the attack. Karin slides to a halt just before plowing into Ranma. Karin lifts her head up to look into Ranma's eyes. Ranma makes eye contact and he sees tears streaming down her face crystallizing into ice before shattering as they hit the ground. Finally, Karin's aura fades out and she faints, collapsing to what is now the frozen ground underneath her.

Karin wakes up to the sound of hushed talking. The voice sounds like Sheba. "Doctor is Karin going to be ok?"

An older man's voice answers back "She used up a lot of her life force to the extent of nearly killing herself."

Now a young mans voice "But Doc, don't our bodies have defense against that?"

The Doctors voice answers back "Yes, they do. But in Karin's case, I suspect that she has overridden it to chase and attack Genma."

Sheba's voice entraps the Doctor "If Karin is ok, than why do you need her to stay over night?"

The Doctor responds in a soft tone "I am concerned with Karin's recovery. She is drawing energy into herself to replace what she used. It might lead to her cells cannibalizing themselves to replace the tissue she damaged by burning her life force so long. If her cells are breaking down, then I will have to send her to Tokyo General."

Karin pushes the sheets off and slowly sits up with her feet hanging on the side. Fighting off a wave of nausea Karin steadies herself and when the room stops spinning she wraps the white sheet around herself. Now that she is half ways decent Karin walks over to the door. Just as she was about open the door it opens throwing her off balance.


	8. Not a Chapter

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

StatetWolf

readerofgoodfanfiction

Lighthalk


End file.
